HOSTEL HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STYLE
by bunnyboo94
Summary: ZEKE AND GABRIELA HAD AN AFFAIR BEHIND SHARPAY AND TROY'S BACKS BUT WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW IS THAT SOMEONE KNEW AND WANTED DEATHLY REVENGE
1. Chapter 1

HOSTEL HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STYLE

**HOSTEL HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL STYLE**

**CHAPTER 1 I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER.**

Summer of 2007 where a group of friends were at a beach house in New York with disastrous results

Troy and Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke, it was the last week of summer and everyone was waiting for their teachers to shut up and the bell to go. Sharpay Evans was sitting on Zeke Baylor's lap while he was stroking her arm. "Zeke do you want to come to my uncle's beach house in LA?" said Sharpay. "Sure I'd love to what about Troy and Gabi?" he replied

"Oh yeah should I ask them?" she asked.

"Yeah if that's what you want?" he replied trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

Later, Gabriella came around the corner minding her own business when she bumped into Zeke the guy she has been having an affair with for three months now under Sharpay and Troy's noses. "Hey Zeke have you told her yet?" Gabi asked

"No!" he replied "do you wanna go in the bathroom and tussle?" "Oh yeah!" Zeke replied. They walked towards the bathroom then ran in as fast as they could, then they were inside the stall both of them ripping the others clothes off as quick as possible until they were both butt naked lying on the floor making slow movements on each other until they turned into uncontrollable thrusts inside one another until a loud bellow came from Zeke because he was close, very close. But not close enough until Gabriella started licking up and down his penis making sure he would cum. Then a loud scream came from Gabriella as Zeke cummed inside her then they lay there while breathing heavily.

While they were getting dressed Troy came down the hall where he saw Sharpay at her locker, he waited for her to close her locker and he said "hi"

"Hey" she replied "how are you?"

"Oh im fine how are you?" he replied "how are you and Zeke, have you done it yet?" "No he said that he wants to take it slow" she said

"Funny that's what Gabriella said to me" he replied.

Troy and Sharpay walked off to find Gabriella and Zeke but they couldn't find them so Troy walked Sharpay home and then said goodbye.

The next day Zeke phoned Sharpay and tried to tell her his secret but Sharpay wouldn't let him get a word in edgeways so he didn't.

That summer when they first went to the beach house Zeke and Gabriella were caught in the act by Sharpay's uncle who wasn't very pleased as soon as he caught them he decided to get revenge on them for hurting Sharpay and Troy so he sat down at his desk and tried to come up with the worst revenge ever and he finally thought of something.

A week later Sharpay, Zeke, Troy and Gabriella went on a double date at the purple lobster. Troy and Sharpay turned up first at exactly the same time, sat down and waited but what they didn't realise that Gabriella and Zeke were getting it on at his house and turned up an hour late for the date. "Where have you two been?" they asked together "I was getting changed" Gabi said. After they ordered the food and started eating Gabriella said she didn't feel very well and that she would go home so troy said he would take her. Then Zeke jumped in and said "no you stay ill take her, you just keep Sharpay company"

"If you're sure dude?" he replied "yeah it's cool" said Zeke

When they got back to her house they got in the bed as fast as they could and did it again. Troy and Sharpay waited for ages for Zeke to come back but he never showed up so Sharpay said "maybe we should go" "if that's what you want then sure" he replied. So they got into Sharpay's car and drove off until they reached Troy's house and he got his key and tried opening the door but he couldn't then he remembered that his mom had the locks changed today. So Sharpay said "why don't you come to mine and you can stay the night" "what about Zeke?" "Oh he won't mind" she replied.

They reached Sharpay's house and went inside and straight to sleep. In the morning Sharpay opened her eyes to see Troy beside her and not Zeke and then she realised that he never came home last night and she started to worry so she picked up the phone and called him but he never answered so she started crying which woke up Troy and he tried to comfort her in any way he could.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE BEACH HOUSE

**CHAPTER 2 THE BEACH HOUSE**

It was the summer of 2008 1 year later.

Sharpay woke to the sound of her phone ringing it was her uncle and he asked if she wanted to go to his beach house in LA she said yes straight away before she put the phone down she had emailed Troy and Gabriella asking if they want to come. Then Zeke woke up and asked what she was doing. "Im emailing Troy and Gabi to see if they want to come with us to my uncle's beach house" she said "oh ok so are they coming?" "Yeah why, don't you want them to come?" "No its fine I was just asking"

"Hey do you want to go bowling tonight after a movie?"

"Sure" zeke replied, that afternoon they met up with Troy and Gabriella then moved on to the movie they were seeing Hostel 2 so the girls pretended to be scared so they would hold them but the girls had more in mind then a cuddle. Zeke do you want to go to the bathroom?" Sharpay asked "um I'm watching the film sorry" he replied. After Sharpay sat back in his arms Troy asked Gabi if she wanted to get out of there but she said "no" this threw Troy back for a while because he couldn't understand why they still hadn't had sex but he didn't say anything. After the film they went bowling they teamed up girls against boys and the girls won, so they got a victory kiss from each other which the boys enjoyed.

The next week Sharpay was starting to get annoyed because they weren't having sex together so she bought some sexy lingerie to tempt him into it. He came home saw what she was wearing and started shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" he ranted. "What do you mean this is for you" she replied "WELL I DON'T WANT YOU" he replied as she pleaded with him to calm down she let out a little scream as he punched her. She ran in the bathroom and drank some water to get rid of the blood as he had hit her teeth.

He screamed her name begging her to come out, saying he was sorry and he wanted to make sure she was ok. She came out hoping he wasn't going to hit her again but he ran up to hug her then grabbed her neck telling her "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL DO MORE THAN HIT YOU, GOT THAT?" "Yes" she said in a worried voice.

As he left she packed her night bag and walked the street to find some where to go when Troy walked past and saw she was crying, he then he turned around and asked her what was wrong. "I don't want to talk about it" "come on tell me you'll feel better" he said "ok Zeke hit me ok you happy now?" Sharpay replied "He what why?" he asked "I wore sexy lingerie so he would sleep with me then he started shouting so I tried to calm him down and he punched me" she said as she sobbed. "Hey hey calm down come with me" Troy said

"Ok" she said. They walked to Troy's house went inside and Troy made some white wine while Sharpay sat crying, he brought it over to her and asked her "has he ever hit you before?" "No of course not I would have left him by now" she replied

"So are you going to leave him?" he asked "I don't know" she replied

As Sharpay carried on crying Troy tried to hug her but she pulled away so he pulled her into him and comforted her and then looked into her eyes and moved towards her lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

The next morning Troy woke up and hugged who he thought was Gabriella but was actually Sharpay thoughts were racing through his mind what had happened, have we done it, what about Gabriella. An hour later Sharpay woke with a worried face wondering why she was at Troys she could tell by his face that he was thinking the same thing so she got out of his bed and realised that she was naked. She grabbed her stuff and went to leave when Troy said "Sharpay I'm really sorry about well if anything happened" "its ok I'm fine I've just got to go see Zeke" "ok but be careful" he said as he waved goodbye to the girl he has loved since kindergarten. But what he didn't know was that she felt the same way.

It was a few days before they would leave for LA and Sharpay was treading around carefully with Zeke after he hit her. He had apologised but she still felt uneasy around him because she was scared that he was still angry at her. So she decided to tell him that he needed help but of course he hit her again this time giving her a black eye. She was thinking about leaving him but what would he do if she did so she put that out of her head and thought about the good times they have had together.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 LET THE GAMES BEGIN

**CHAPTER 3 LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

It was the day they were leaving for LA everyone was ready and getting on the boat ready to leave for a three hour boat trip.

They arrived in LA right at Sharpay's uncle's beach house and got settled. "I cant believe were here again do you remember what we did and do you want to do it again?" Zeke said to Gabriella "yeah totally" as she said this they were already ripping each others clothes off in the bathroom while Troy and Sharpay were asleep they were moving up and down each other moaning in pleasure as the other licked them in a ticklish place. As they were finishing they heard Sharpay waking up and had to hurry before she caught them. They were nearly dressed when Sharpay opened the door they hid in the bath and shut the curtain even though you could see them but Sharpay was so tired she didn't even notice.

"Oh that was close" said Zeke "yeah maybe we should call it off for a while" said Gabi "ok if that's what you want" he replied. As they walked out of the bathroom they shared a passionate kiss. The next few days were a blur because Zeke and Gabriella weren't together and no one was sleeping together.

It was Thursday 12:50 when all their fates were decided as Sharpay went towards the bathroom and walked in and accidentally tripped on something, she looked down and saw that it was a dead body and let out a loud scream "AHHHHHH!"

Troy heard this scream and ran towards it to find Sharpay standing over a dead body. As he tried to calm her down he grabbed the phone and tried to call the police but what he didn't realise was that someone had cut the line.

As they couldn't phone the police they decided to go to the police station to tell them about the body. "Were going to the police station we could be a while" Troy said as he and Sharpay walked out the door. Zeke and Gabriella realised that they could finally get together again. She went to find Zeke but couldn't find him so she watched TV as she was watching she heard a bang so went to find out what it was when she got hit in the head by a frying pan. She later woke up in a dark room hanging upside down when someone came inside she tried to scream but she couldn't.

Nothing happened for a while but she noticed someone was lighting candles and someone was under her with a knife slashing her back and licking the blood "oh my god please stop" she screamed as the blood rushed down her back the woman slashed her with no remorse while rubbing the blood over her naked body she got bored and finally slashed her throat the blood was spraying all over her which she enjoyed.

But they weren't finished there they cut up her body and through it in the furnace.

Zeke was in the other room hearing her screams as they cut her up and boiled her he cried as hearing his beloved lover was slowly dying not realising that he would be next. He heard someone coming in so he screamed "no please don't hurt me I'm sorry" but they still did it they set a timer on his rib cage. He had five minutes to find the key and he did but it wouldn't open and time was up so the cage blew open and ripped his stomach apart. They pulled him down and laid him on the floor then put a tape recorder beside him ready for Sharpay to find.

Sharpay and Troy finally returned. They looked for Gabi and Zeke but no luck they just assumed that they had gone out so they both went to their rooms only to be hit on the head and dragged towards a dark room. As they awoke Sharpay saw Zeke and cried then saw the tape recorder and played it "Sharpay the guy before you has been disloyal as he has been cheating with Gabriella and he has now been punished if you want to find your beloved Troy you will need to find two keys one is beyond the eye and the other is under the red X if you find them you can open the door and the box Troy is in hurry there are not many holes left"

Sharpay rushed as she thought of Troy not being able to breathe. She worked out where the first key was it was behind Zeke's eye so she got the knife and dug in his eye until she found the key she noticed that he was on his back and that there is a faint red X on it so she cut feeling nothing for the guy she had been with for 2 years and she found it so she tried both to open the door, got it open and ran to find Troy.

Sharpay arrived at a door with an arrow saying this way so she followed it and found the box. "Oh my god Troy are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine where are Zeke and Gabi?" he asked "they are dead I'm sorry but I found out that they were sleeping together" "no wonder she wasn't interested" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

CHAPTER 4 THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

"How did you know?" Troy asked "there was a tape recorder and they told me and I just put all the clues together and realised".

As they walked out of the beach house they held hands and smiled at each other this was the beginning of their relationship.

Two years later Troy and Sharpay were finally together but Troy was waiting to ask Sharpay the most important question he would ever ask.

"Sharpay I need to ask you something" he said as he got down on one knee "what's that?" she asked "will you marry me?" "Are you serious of course I will you Muppet" she said

He then picked her up and kissed her. They then moved towards the bedroom they both pulled the others clothes off and he gently touched her all over until they were lying on top of each other making love for the second time but they didn't know that. Troy started sucking her neck leaving a love bite while thrusting upon each other both moaning as they realised they were meant to be together.

A year later they were married and Sharpay is pregnant with a little girl which they decided to call her Sasha. But to this day they still remember that horrific day where they lost their lover and gained new ones and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
